Batman's Superhero Team
by Windrises
Summary: Batman becomes the leader of a superhero team, that has four other superheroes: Super Fella, Ms. Detective, Super Muscles, and Mr. Explosives. They try to stop the Prankster, who was inspired by the Joker. The Prankster seems like a petty villain, but he turns out to be more dangerous when he kidnaps one of the superheroes in an attempt to learn Batman's secret identity.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Batman was considered to be the best superhero in the world, even though he started wearing purple-tights, which earned him a new nickname, Pony Man. Batman struggled to get along with his sidekicks, so he fired them. After realizing what a big mistake that was, Batman found four new superheroes and became their leader. The team included Super Flyer, a black-haired guy who could fly, Ms. Detective, a blonde detective who's nearly as smart as Pony Man, Super Muscles, a strong guy who has the same type of venom as Evil Muscles, and Mr. Explosives, a guy who can blow up stuff with his hands.

Batman and his four new teammates, Super Flyer, Super Muscles, Mr. Explosives, and Ms. Detective, had been protecting the city well, for the past month. Most of the most dangerous criminals in the city were put in prison, so the five superheroes have been dealing with the less threatening villains, recently. However, they were unaware that a big crime was coming to the city.

Batman met up with Super Muscles and Mr. Explosives. Batman said, "I took care of the Smoking Pelican's recent attempt, at ruling crime with his business. Thankfully, he's back to the prison."

Super Muscles said, "I took care of Evil Muscles. He was stronger than I'd thought he be, but he's back at Arkham, too."

Mr. Explosives said, "Some robbing punks were trying to rob a few stores so I blew up their car which made them surrender."

Batman replied, "Good job, gentlemen. Where's Super Flyer and Ms. Detective?"

Super Muscles replied, "They were working on the mystery of who was stealing the city's ships."

Batman looked at his unicorn watch and said, "They have been longer, than I thought they would. I hope they're okay."

Mr. Explosives responded, "I'm sure they're okay."

A short time later, Super Flyer and Ms. Detective returned. Super Flyer, said "I know we're late, but Ms. Detective found out who was stealing the ships and I flew down and captured him."

Ms. Detective replied, "I had to do some research from years ago, to find out who would steal ships. Only one villain in the city succeeded at that: Professor Bubbles."

Batman remembered Professor Bubbles. Batman said, "It feels like it's been forty years, since I dealt with that bubble-loving freak. Good job. It seems like my city has been safer than usual."

Mr. Explosives asked, "Is that good?"

Batman could hardly believe he had to answer that, while saying, "Of course, but it's also dangerous. It makes me fear, that a way more dangerous villain is coming."

A few hours later, two guards were guarding the city's art museum.

Guard # 1 said "I have been guarding this place, for 10 years. Nobody even tried to steal the paintings."

Guard # 2 replied "We might as well just pretend to show up to work."

The Prankster burst into the museum and responded, "It's time to break that decade-long record, of no art crimes."

Guard # 1 asked, "Who are you?"

The Prankster smiled and said, "I'm the Prankster, your city's most stylish and funny villain."

Guard # 2 replied,"You seem like the Joker."

The Prankster replied, "The Joker has been the villain, long enough. It's time for some fresh crime comedy, which is what I will be. Ha, ha! My first prank involves some unfunny, but very effective knockout gas." The Prankster sprayed knock out gas at the guards. The guards passed out.

The Prankster's sidekicks walked into the museum. The Prankster said, "Take as many pieces of art, as you can. Stealing art will be a stylish prank. Ha, ha!"

The next morning, Commissioner Adam Bale had Batman and the other four superheroes go to his office.

Batman said, "My city has been less dangerous than usual."

Commissioner Bale replied, "Sadly, that nice tradition has been broken. The Prankster and his sidekicks robbed your city's art museum."

Super Flyer asked, "Don't you mean the Joker?"

Batman said, "He's the Prankster, not the Joker."

Super Flyer asked, "Did they steal all of the paintings?"

Commissioner Bale said. "They pretty much stole everything."

Super Flyer tried to calm the others down. by saying. "We have dealt with way more dangerous super villains. I'm sure that we can defeat the Prankster."

Mr. Explosives said, "I could blow up the Prankster's hideout. if I knew where it is."

Commissioner Bale said, "Oddly enough, the Prankster sent me a letter."

Super Flyer asked, "Did you read it?"

Commissioner Bale said "Yes, the letter says that the Prankster is planning on robbing the city's new toy store."

Super Flyer replied, "That's a pretty childish crime."

Ms. Detective said, "I suspect that the Prankster is trying to prove to the Joker, that he's a funnier villain, than him. In other words, both he and the Joker are looney villains."

Batman said, "We will show up to the store, tonight, and prepare a plan to stop him."

Commissioner Bale said, "Okay, but be extra careful. We don't know that much about the Prankster. He could be more dangerous than we think it is."

Batman said, "Tonight, the Prankster's pranks will end."

Batman and his four teammates were near his city's new toy store. They were waiting for the Prankster to come.

Batman was talking to the toy store manager. Batman said, "Thank you, for letting me and my teammates wait around for the Prankster."

The toy story manager replied, "You're welcome, Pony Man, but do you actually think that a super villain would to steal some toys?"

Batman said, "Some villains have less maturity than babies. I have learned that from my villains."

The manager asked, "Where are your teammates?"

Batman said, "Super Flyer and Ms. Detective are guarding the front of the store, while Super Muscles and Mr. Explosives are guarding the back of the store."

Super Flyer and Ms. Detective guarded the front of the store, with effort and determination. Super Flyer said, "People seem to be worried about the Prankster, but I don't get why."

Ms. Detective looked at him and replied, "You assume, that he's a corny goofball, who won't be a big threat."

Super Flyer said, "No offense, but Pony Man has fought plenty of corny goofballs."

Ms. Detective replied, "The Goofer looks like a corny goofball, but he's actually Batman's most dangerous villain. The Prankster could be a sinister villain, who only looks unthreatening."

Super Flyer sighed and said, "You're right. You're probably as smart as Batman is."

Ms. Detective blushed and replied, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Super Muscles and Mr. Explosives were guarding the back of the store. Super Muscles kept an eye out, for the Prankster, while Mr. Explosives looked like he barely cared. Super Muscles said, "I haven't seen the Prankster, yet."

Mr. Explosives said, "I think he will show up later than he promised."

Super Muscles replied, "That seems normal, for a villain."

Mr. Explosives responded, "Yeah, I used to show up late for school. Fun times."

Super Flyer looked around and said, "I see some oddly dressed people."

Ms. Detective raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you judging peoples' fashion, again?"

Super Flyer said, "Not this time. These people are all wearing outfits, that have riddles on them. I think they're the Prankster's sidekicks."

Ms. Detective got out her magnifying glass and observed their outfits. She said, "I suspect that you're correct. I'll warn Batman."

The Prankster's sidekicks were about to break into the toy store, but the super heroes started attacking them. The Prankster had an amused look on his face, while saying, "It's fun to finally prank you, Pony Man."

Batman angrily asked, "What are you up to?"

The Prankster said, "I'm going to prove to you, that I should be the new main criminal of the city. It's time for the Goofer to be upstaged by me. Ha, ha!"

Batman said, "Nobody will replace the Joker."

The Prankster replied, "I respect your sentimental connection, to your arch-enemy, but it's time for some new tricks." The Prankster sprayed a chemical, that distracted Batman, while the Prankster broke into the toy store.

Super Flyer asked, "Are you okay, Batman?"

Batman said, "Yes, I think that chemical only distracts people. However, it seems to be effective."

Super Muscles walked up to the Prankster's sidekicks and said, "You have no chance of winning so I'll give you a chance to give up." The Prankster's sidekicks tried to beat up Super Muscles, so he beat them all up. Super Muscles said, "I'm sorry if that hurt, but you should learn that crime is one of the few things, that's worth giving up."

Mr. Explosives said, "Now we only have to stop the Prankster."

The Prankster shook his head and replied, "Stopping me will be harder than you think. Ha, ha!"

Batman tried to punch the Prankster, but the Prankster was able to dodge all of Batman's punches. The Prankster said, "When it comes to being athletic, I don't prankl around. Ha, ha!"

Mr. Explosives tried to calm down Batman, by saying, "I will scare this villain."

The Prankster asked, "What can you do that's so scary?"

Mr. Explosives smiled and said, "I could blow you up."

The Prankster nervously said, "But you're a superhero. so you can't blow up me."

Mr. Explosives replied, "But you don't know what kind of superhero I am. I could be the most dangerous type of superhero."

The Prankster said, "Good point, which is why it's time for my exit." The Prankster's sidekicks filled the toy store with fog. The fog made it hard for them to find the Prankster. The Prankster had a special type of fog, that didn't effect him. While the superheroes were distracted, the Prankster captured the toy store manager and left.

Five-minutes later, the fog wore off. Super Flyer asked, "Is the Prankster still here?"

Batman said, "Sadly, no. He escaped. I'm so sorry I failed."

Ms. Detective patted Batman on the back and said, "It's okay, Batman."

Super Muscles said, "We all failed, tonight."

Mr. Explosives replied, "Um, I guess that's cool."

Batman angrily said, "Next time, the Prankster will face my wrath."

The next day, Commissioner Adam Bale had Batman and the other four superheroes come to his office, again. Commissioner Adam Bale said, "Welcome back, superheroes. The Prankster sent me another letter."

Mr. Explosives responded, "The Prankster has weird habits."

Super Muscles said, "The Prankster is a weirdo."

Mr. Explosives responded, "Duh."

Commissioner Bale handed the letter to Batman and said, "I read it, Batman, and it seems mysterious."

Batman read it and replied, "I'm afraid that it's worse than mysterious."

Super Flyer asked, "What do you mean, Batman?"

Batman answered, "Last night, the Prankster captured the toy store manager, while we were distracted by the fog."

Ms. Detective asked, "Does the Prankster's newest letter say where he will be?"

Batman replied "Yes it does. Apparently, he will break into the post office."

Mr. Explosives jokingly said, "Is he going to steal stamps? That's such a small crime, that even I have done it."

Batman replied, "Remind me, to make you pay a fine, later. According to the letter, he plans on capturing somebody more important, tonight."

Commissioner Bale asked, "What does that mean?"

Batman said, "Even I don't know what that means."

Commissioner Bale replied, "I hope that you have a plan, Batman."

Batman answered, "I always do."

Commissioner Bale responded, "Thank goodness. I'm not that good, at making plans."

Batman said, "Tonight, me and these other four superheroes will be there, but we will be aided by the new gadgets, that me and a friend of mine invented."

Commissioner Bale replied, "Best of luck, to you five superheroes."

That night, the five superheroes were in three different areas: Super Flyer and Ms. Detective guarded one side of the post office, Super Muscles and Mr. Explosives guarded the other side of the post office, and Batman was on top of the post office.

Batman whispered, "If the Prankster actually tries to rob the post office, the new gadgets, that my servant and I made, will stop him."

Super Flyer looked at Ms. Detective. Since there was no crime going on, he tried to start a conversation. He said, "It's fun fighting crime."

Ms. Detective had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Super Flyer said, "Well, I don't know what else to do, until the Prankster shows up."

Ms. Detective asked, "Do you still doubt, that he's a threatening villain?"

Super Flyer thought about it and said, "No, you were right about him. You're pretty much always right, about everything. You're such a genius, that I feel like an idiot, compared to you."

Ms. Detective defensively replied, "You're not a idiot. You're quite the superhero."

Super Flyer was flattered. He said, "Thank you. Don't tell Pony Man this, but I think you're the smartest superhero."

Ms. Detective said ,"Thank you. Don't tell Super Fella this, but I think you're cooler than he is."

Super Flyer responded, "But Super Fella is way cooler than I am. He has all those superpowers."

Meanwhile, Super Muscles and Mr. Explosives were feeling a bit bored, while waiting for the Prankster's arrival. Super Muscles said, "Waiting, for the supervillain, is hard."

Mr. Explosives asked, "Well how come everytime we split up, I'm with you? No offense, but I like variety."

Super Muscles said, "Well, Pony Man's a loner, even when he's in a superhero team, and I guess Super Flyer and Ms. Detective like working together."

Mr. Explosives replied, "Usually when teams split up, I get to hang out with the girl. I'm getting ripped off, in this superhero team."

Finally, the Prankster arrived. The Prankster was about open the door, but Batman threw his new Pony-Baseball, at the Prankster. Batman's sports-themed gadgets hurt much more, than the sports objects that they're based on. The Prankster grinned and said, "What a humorous gadget, Pony Man. Ha, ha!"

Batman said, "They may look silly, but they leave a serious impact. I think I need to prove that to you." Batman threw a Pony-Football, at the Prankster. The Pony-Football hurt even more than the Pony-Baseball.

The Prankster said, "Ow, are you trying to destroy me?"

Batman said, "I don't destroy people, but the pain of revenge against criminals can hurt more than you think it will."

The Prankster smiled and said, "You have impressed me, Pony Man. I heard rumors, that you were the best superhero, but I doubted how you could be as good as Super Fella."

Super Flyer angrily said, "Don't mock Super Fella. He's awesome."

The Prankster said, "Be quiet, you punk teenager."

Super Flyer replied, "I'm twenty-six."

The Prankster said, "Anyways, you have charmed me, Pony Man, but these four new superpunks haven't."

Super Flyer said, "No more calling us punks."

The Prankster asked, "So, which you super hero wannabes is the leader?"

Super Flyer replied, "Well Pony Man's the leader, now, but I used to be the leader."

The Prankster smiled and said, "Good." He paused and said, "You're the one I need to take." The Prankster started spraying fog around the superheroes. Batman and the other four superheroes put on masks, to protect them from the chemical. However, the Prankster's fog was so powerful, that even Pony Man's gas masks didn't work. While the superheroes were distracted, the Prankster beat up Super Flyer and captured him. The Prankster left.

Batman said, "I'm sorry. My gas masks almost always work, but the Prankster defeated my plans, again."

Ms. Detective nervously asked, "Where is Super Flyer?"

Batman looked around and said, "I'm afraid, that he was the one the Prankster was hinting about in the letter. Don't worry. We'll get him back."

Ms. Detective said, "You better." She paused and said, "I'm sorry. I'm worried, about what the Prankster will do to Super Flyer."

Meanwhile, the Prankster went to his secret hideout. He had his sidekicks tie up Super Flyer.

One of the sidekicks asked, "What will you do, to this super punk?"

The Prankster smiled and said, "I will use him for the ultimate prank against Pony Man. I hope you have ideas."

Another of the sidekicks replied, "I might have a few pranks planned."

Super Flyer was concerned about what the Prankster was going to do to him. Super Flyer said, "Um, you better let me go or trouble will come to you."

The Prankster was amused by Super Flyer's attempt, to scare him. The Prankster said, "One of your superpowers isn't clever comebacks. Ha, ha!"

Super Flyer thought about to say next. He said, "Batman will find and he will beat you up, hard. He's so scary, that even I'm afraid of him. You should watch out, you troublemaker."

The Prankster replied, "I'm expecting Pony Man to find me. I actually want him to come."

Super Flyer nervously asked, "Why?"

The Prankster said, "I did some research and found out something."

Super Flyer looked at the Prankster and responded, "You don't look like the researching type. You look like the corny-goofball type."

The Prankster gently slapped Super Flyer and said, "It's rude, to interrupt me. Anyways, I saw security tape, of the time you and your super punks fought Pony Man."

Super Flyer asked, "How did you get that?"

The Prankster said, "I won it at an auction. Some parts of the tape didn't work, but I heard that your female friend found out Pony Man's secret identity."

Super Flyer nervously asked, "Have you figured out Batman's secret identity?"

The Prankster angrily said, "No, the tape wouldn't play that part and that ticks me off!" The Prankster calmed down and said, "Thankfully, I will find out."

Super Flyer asked, "How are you going to find out?"

The Prankster grabbed Super Flyer and said, "You know who he is, so tell me!"

Super Flyer said, "I will never tell you. Superheroes don't betray each other. Well, Batman has, but let's ignore that."

The Prankster said, "If you don't tell me Pony Man's secret identity, I will have you destroyed."

Super Flyer said, "Yeah right. If you destroyed me, you couldn't use me as bait."

The Prankster thought about it and said, "Sadly, you're right."

Meanwhile, Batman and the others were trying to find out where the Prankster's hideout is. Batman said, "I checked all of the typical villain hideouts in my city, but I didn't find the Prankster's hideout."

Super Muscles replied, "I checked any the suspicious places I saw, but I didn't find him."

Mr. Explosives had food crumbs all over his sweater. He responded, "I checked all the fast food places in the city, but he wasn't at any of them."

Super Muscles asked, "Why would you think, that the Prankster would hide in a public restaurant?"

Mr. Explosives replied, "I was starving. I forgot to eat breakfast and lunch."

Super Muscles said, "But you had fifteen snacks, earlier."

Mr. Explosives replied, "But those weren't breakfast and lunch. They were gigantic snacks."

Batman said, "I'm going to check up on Ms. Detective. I'm hoping that she found the hideout."

Batman walked up to Ms. Detective, who was moping around the hallway. Batman could tell she was feeling uneasy, because of what happened to Super Flyer. He saw some tissues, which had a few tears on them. The tears were so small, that most people wouldn't notice, but Batman saw them, because he was a great detective. He looked at her and said, "Um, hi. I'm sorry to bother you."

Ms. Detective said, "Go ahead and bother me. It won't bother me."

Batman responded, "I know you care about your fellow teammate. We're all concerned about him, but I promise you that we will find him."

Ms. Detective replied, "Thank you."

Batman said, "Anyways, I hate to bother you, but we need to find the Prankster's hideout."

Ms. Detective replied, "I will try as hard as possible to find the hideout."

Batman's phone rang. Commissioner Adam Bale was calling. Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Bale said, "I got another letter, from the Prankster. Thankfully, this letter says where his hideout is." Commissioner Bale told Pony Man the address.

Ms. Detective asked, "What's going on?"

Batman said, "Now I know where the Prankster's hideout is."

Ms. Detective replied, "I hope you're planning on beating him up."

Batman said, "He's going to get a pony-beating."

Meanwhile, the Prankster said, "Now that Pony Man knows where I am, I will get to defeat him."

Super Flyer replied, "Yeah right. He could easily beat him up."

The Prankster said, "Technically, that's true, but I don't think he will. Ha, ha!" The Prankster secretly had a bomb in his hideout. He was planning to bribe Batman, into revealing his secret identity. Otherwise, the Prankster would use the bomb.

Batman and the other superheroes went to the Prankster's lair. Batman said, "You better be more careful, than usual. The Prankster has some pranks set up."

Mr. Explosives said, "I'm not scared of a silly prankster."

Batman gently slapped Mr. Explosives and replied, "The Prankster's more dangerous, than we expected. Take missions seriously and be prepared."

Mr. Explosives replied, "Okay, I guess."

Pony Man, Super Muscles, Mr. Explosives, and Ms. Detective walked to the Prankster's lair. Super Flyer and the toy store manager were tied up.

The Prankster said, "Welcome in, my guests. I hope you have fun, here. Ha, ha!"

Batman angrily said, "No more pranking around." Batman used his Pony Baseball-Bat, to hit a painful Pony-Baseball, at the Prankster. Batman said, "I have my own pranks, but mine are even more threatening than yours."

The Prankster said, "I seriously doubt that and I'm hardly ever serious. Ha, ha!"

Ms. Detective grabbed the Prankster and said, "You better tell me what you did to Super Flyer."

The Prankster replied, "You're so upset. It's like you care about him."

Ms. Detective angrily said, "Just release him or else."

The Prankster was secretly a little afraid of Ms. Detective, due to how angry and intense she seemed, but he tried to hide his fear. He calmed down and said, "Your friend is tied up, over there, along with the toy store manager."

Ms. Detective ran up to Super Flyer and untied the ropes. Super Flyer said, "Thank you."

Ms. Detective hugged Super Flyer and nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Super Flyer answered, "Yeah, it seems like you were worried about me."

Ms. Detective nervously replied, "Only a little. I guess this makes me look overemotional."

Super Flyer said, "Actually, it makes you look overly sweet which is a cool super power to have."

The toy store manager said, "Um, could you untie me?"

Super Flyer answered, "Of course." Super Flyer untied the ropes.

The toy store manager said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your romantic moment."

Super Flyer nervously replied, "It wasn't a romantic moment. It was just a friendship moment."

The toy store manager responded, "Yeah right."

Batman said, "Anyways, it's time to attack the Prankster and have him sent to the prison."

The Prankster replied, "Hold on. I have a offer for you."

Batman said, "I'm not interested in your bribes."

The Prankster replied, "Tell me your secret identity."

Batman said, "I will never do that."

The Prankster had an evil smile on his face, while replying, "There's a bomb, in my hideout. I will use my bomb remote, to activate the bomb and blow up you and your super punks. Ha, ha!"

Batman said, "But if you did that, you would get blown up, too."

The Prankster said, "Yes, but I would be remembered in history as the villain, who destroyed Pony Man. Ha, ha!"

Mr. Explosives replied, "That would be a honor."

Super Muscles responded, "Hey, that's a rude thing to say."

Mr. Explosives said, "Well, it wouldn't be a good honor. It would be a shameful honor."

Super Muscles asked, "A bad honor?"

Batman whispered, "I wish I knew what to do, but no good plans are coming to me."

The Prankster pointed to Ms. Detective and said, "You know Pony Man's secret identity."

Super Muscles asked, "Does she really know Pony Man's secret identity?"

Super Flyer said, "Actually, both her and me know it."

Super Muscles said, "I got left out of the loop."

Mr. Explosives replied, "Me, too."

The Prankster responded, "If you tell me his name, you all will get to live."

Ms. Detective nervously said, "I'm not sure what I should do."

The toy store manager said, "Tell this wacko Pony Man's real name, so we can live."

Batman replied, "I'm never going to shop at his toy store."

The Prankster said, "Come on, you punk. If you just tell me Pony Man's secret identity, you and your annoying punk friends will get to live."

Ms. Detective replied, "Okay, I'll tell you Pony Man's secret identity. Pony Man's real name is Michael Kilmer."

The Prankster walked up to Pony Man and asked, "Is that your real name?"

Batman pretended to be nervous, to trick the Prankster into thinking, that his secret identity had been uncovered. Batman said, "I'm Michael Kilmer. I can't believe, that you found out my secret identity. You are a way better villain, than I thought you were."

The Prankster was quite flattered, by what Pony Man said. The Prankster said, "Thank you, Pony Man. I'll let you and your friends live."

Super Flyer asked, "Are you really going to let us live?"

The Prankster said, "I wanted to destroy you, but I have other things to do. Ha, ha!"

Batman asked, "What are you talking about?"

The Prankster said, "While you were busy, trying to find my hideout, I robbed the best bank in your city. I'm afraid, that I need to go, before you punks stop me. Ha, ha!" The Prankster used fog to distract them, while he ran away. The Prankster went into his car and started driving away.

After the fog disappeared, Batman and the other four superheroes went into the Pony Car. Batman said, "I'm afraid, that we will have to drive over the speed limit, to get to him." Batman started driving faster.

The Prankster tried to use have his car crash into the Pony Car, but he accidentally drove into a sign. The Prankster got out of his car. His car crashed into a empty truck. Both the Prankster's car and the truck broke.

Batman said, "You might as well give up."

The Prankster smiled, while saying, "The best villains don't give up. Ha, ha!"

Batman and the other four superheroes tried to intimidate the Prankster. Batman asked, "Can't you just give up?"

The Prankster shook his head and said, "No."

Super Flyer asked, "Do you even have any pranks, to scare us?"

The Prankster giggled and said, "I always have pranks. I'm as prepared as Pony Man, maybe even more prepared than him."

Batman replied, "Yeah right."

The Prankster pulled out a ray and started electrocuting Super Flyer. Super Flyer said, "This taser even hurts superheroes, like me. Ow!"

The Prankster said, "My victory may not be funny, but it's evil. Ha, ha!"

Ms. Detective angrily said, "Nobody is allowed to hurt Super Flyer." Ms. Detective punched the Prankster so hard, that he fell and dropped the laser. Batman broke the laser.

The Prankster said, "Hold on there, Pony Man and super punks. I have another offer for you."

Super Flyer replied, "Oh, no."

The Prankster pointed to his broken car and said, "I still have plenty of money. I would be willing to split up the amount and allow you to have most of it, if you let me go."

Mr. Explosives thought about it and replied, "It's a tempting offer."

Super Muscles replied, "No it's not. Superheroes don't take stolen money."

Mr. Explosives said, "Wait, aren't you allowed to take 10% of the cash, at the bank, if you save the bank from robbers?"

Super Muscles replied, "No."

Mr. Explosives said, "I have a lot of money to return to the banks."

Batman said, "We will not be tempted by your greedy offer."

The Prankster responded, "How heroic of you. Too bad I think superheroes are boring. Superheroes, like you, are so serious. Villains, like the Goofer and me, lighten things up."

Super Flyer replied, "Yeah right. The Goofer occasionally does fun things, but he has done so many bad things, that aren't fun at all. Being a superhero is a serious, but awesome job."

Mr. Explosives responded, "I totally agree with you, dude."

The Prankster said, "I wasn't expecting you super punks, to be so successful. I need to go. Ha, ha!" The Prankster started running away. The superheroes ran after him.

Super Flyer flew up, then flew down, and grabbed the Prankster. The Prankster used his fog, to distract Super Flyer. Super Flyer accidentally dropped the Prankster.

Ms. Detective grabbed the Prankster and threw him. The Prankster crash-landed into a mud puddle. Ms. Detective said, "It seems like you finally got pranked."

The Prankster thought about it and said, "This is a funny way for me, to be defeated. I love this more than I want to. Ha, ha!" The Pranker was so busy, being amused by what happened, that he was distracted long enough for Batman to handcuff him.

After that, the heroes reported to Commissioner Adam Bale's office. Commissioner Bale smiled and said, "I'm so proud, of all five of you. You did great work. The Prankster and his sidekicks got sent back to the prison."

Batman said, "I hate to admit it, but teamwork has worked well for me."

Commissioner Bale asked, "What happened to the toy store owner?"

Batman answered, "We saved him, so don't worry."

After the superheroes left Commissioner Bale's office, Super Flyer said, "Um, Ms. Detective, can I talk to you?"

Ms. Detective looked at him and said, "Of course. What's going on?"

Super Flyer said, "Thank you ,for saving me and for defeating the Prankster. I'm lucky to work with such a great superhero."

Ms. Detective replied, "That's how I feel about you."

Super Flyer asked, "Am I really that great?"

Ms. Detective smiled and said, "Well, I think you're great."

Mr. Explosives replied, "He's not much better than average."

Meanwhile, the Prankster was in Arkham Asylum. The Prankster said, "I'm better than all of you criminals."

The Joker walked by and said, "I heard that you have been trying to replace me. I have spent the previous days preparing a prank, to punish you."

The Prankster nervously said, "Oh, no." The Joker and nine other villains beat up the Prankster at the same time. The Prankster said, "Now I both love and hate pranks. Ha, ha!"


End file.
